


I'm Batman

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Some Fluff, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You meet Bruce Wayne at a charity event where the two of you strike up a conversation.  After months of dating Bruce has started growing distant, and out of all the reasons why he could be pulling away you never imagined to learn his greatest secret.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I'm Batman

Things had started out great between you and Bruce. You had met him at a charity event for the local children's hospital. He had been as charming as everyone said, that smile and his beautiful eyes had hooked you right away. You had been somewhat surprised when he asked you out for dinner a few evenings after the charity event. There had been many people at the event hanging off of his every word. You had been one of them, but you didn’t think he would pay that much attention.

As the evening wound down you had managed to find a quiet corner and just be away from the crowds. That was when a man had came to stand beside you, “I hate the crowds too.”

You jerked your head up at the sound of Bruce’s familiar timbre. He was gazing out over the crowd, but there was a hint of a smile that told you he had noticed your reaction to him joining you in the corner. “I put up with it because it’s for a good cause,” you had said once the initial shock had worn off. This was your first time having a private conversation with Bruce Wayne. “I would have thought you would be used to this seeing as how you run your own company and are invited to soirees like this constantly.”

Bruce looked down and chuckled, “You would think that yes. But I hate the crowds and how everyone expects something from me at these things. They don’t want to just talk to Bruce, they want to talk to Bruce Wayne.”

That must have been incredibly tiring for him. You couldn’t imagine the pressure he must have been under, the expectations that were placed on his shoulders. He was one of the richest men in Gotham, of course people would want a piece of him and his money. The mental effect it must have had on him to never know who was truly in his corner or using him for clout.

“Then why come over to me and my corner to strike up a conversation? What if I’m just here for Bruce Wayne?” You posed the question for your own curiosity. “Because I can tell you right now, Mr. Wayne, that I am not here because of your money or because I want clout for having held a single conversation with a man I barely know.”

He held your gaze for a moment before looking back at the dwindling crowd, there were a few stragglers left, some women looking yours and Bruce’s way and whispering. You knew they were wondering what the two of you were conversing about. What could Bruce Wayne want with you? Were you going to be his latest conquest for the evening?

You shook that thought from your mind. You were not going to be a notch on Bruce Wayne’s bedpost, no matter how attractive he was.

“I have a good intuition about people,” he told you calmly, unruffled by what you had said. “My intuition is telling me everything you just said is true. I wanted to see if I could get to know you better.” He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a card. It had his name and a cell phone number on it.

Gently you took the card between your fingers, it was smooth with the words and numbers raised slightly off the surface. You stared at it as if he had just handed you something rare and incredibly priceless. Which in a way he had. “Mr. Wayne-”

“Please call me Bruce,” he interrupted, he wanted you to feel less formal around him. He wanted to see a more natural side beside the more formal one had seen this evening as you had talked with hospital officials and other prominent members of society.

“Bruce,” you corrected, testing his name on your tongue. It sent a little thrill through you that he had wanted you to call him Bruce, most people had been calling him Mr. Wayne all evening, very few dared call him Bruce. “What do you expect me to do with this?”

“Two nights from now I would like to take you on a date. I want to get to know you better, and seeing as how I need to take my leave now I’m leaving the card with you so that you can give me an answer.”

“What if I already have an answer for you?” You asked.

He paused and smiled at you, “Do you have an answer for me?” When no response came his face softened, “There is no pressure, just consider going out with me later this week and when you have an answer for me just let me know. If the answer is no then I’ll lose your number and you won’t hear from me ever again unless the rules of polite society come into play. Good evening, Y/N.”

It took a moment to register that he had known your name as you stared after him. You carefully tucked the card away and made your way toward the exit, stopping only briefly to say goodbye to the hosts of the event.

The next night you were staring at the card that Bruce had given you. It felt as though your mind was going a million miles per hour as you tried to figure things out. Should you say yes? Did you want to say yes? There was no pressure since Bruce didn’t have your number. Yes he was expecting a text or call from you, but that didn’t mean you had to send him anything.

You pulled your phone out and entered his number in and stared at the contact for five minutes. To say you were curious was an understatement. You wanted to know what Bruce would be like on a date. You wanted to know where he would take you. And to say that you weren’t excited by the prospect that Bruce Wayne had given his number to you would have been a lie.

**Y/N:** Hey Bruce, it’s Y/N from the charity event.... I just wanted to say that I would love to go out with you.

You hit send and waited for a response.

Those three little dots appeared letting you know that not only had he seen your message but he was now responding to it.

**Bruce:** Wonderful, meet me Haley’s Circus at six P.M. Friday evening.

You told him okay and conversation lagged after that. You spent the rest of the evening wondering how the date on Friday was going to go and what you should wear to it. Even though you had your worries you couldn’t help but smile every time you thought about going out on a date with Bruce Wayne.

Months past and things had been going great between you and Bruce. Your first date had been a success and you knew that night you were seeing a side that few were privy to. He won you one of the cheap carnival bears and the two of you ate food from the concession. You had to admit that when he had said he had wanted to go to the circus you had been a little shocked. When you had agreed to go out with him you had figured a fancy restaurant would be where he would take you, but the circus had been a welcome surprise.

From there you either had quiet evenings at your apartment, Wayne Manor, fancy restaurants, weekend getaways, and many other dates. You were on cloud nine most of the time and you were slowly falling in love with him. He was easy to talk to and you enjoyed being in his company. You texted constantly and those small interactions were enough to get you smiling. Then he grew a little distant and worry crept in from the dark corners of your mind. Was he growing tired of your relationship? Had you done something wrong? Had he met someone new?

You wanted to approach Bruce on the topic, but he was barely around long enough for you to work up the courage to broach the subject. He dropped by one night and had barely started the dinner you had made for the two of you when his phone made a noise and he quickly checked it. He had quickly stood, made apologies, and was out the door.

That night you had sat at the table as the candlesticks burned down to just stare at the food you had made. You understood that Bruce was a busy man having to run his own business, what was bothering you was the fact that he was keeping something from you. You knew he was, he was secretive and selective about what he said when you asked certain questions.

Finally, you had grown tired of waiting for him to give you a proper response. If he wanted to keep secrets and leave in the middle of dates, that was fine. But he was going to have to find someone else to do that with. You were tired and you wanted an actual relationship, one where he trusted you enough to let you in.

Driving to Wayne Manor you could feel your anger burning below the surface, you were ready to tell him that this was it. You were done.

Alfred opened the door and was surprised to see you. “Where is he?” You demanded.

“Out, he’ll be back shortly, would you like to wait in the study?” You merely nodded and let Alfred lead you there.

You waited for a little over an hour for him to come home and when he did he went straight to the study to see you. He found you there staring out the window, a frown on your face. “Y/N?” He was confused as to why you were there. You all hadn’t scheduled a date for that evening.

Turning you finally looked at him, he seemed disheveled and… and was that bruise forming on his cheek? “Oh my God,” you hoped up, your anger directed toward him momentarily forgotten. “What the hell happened to your face?”

“It’s nothing,” he deflected. “What’re you doing here? Did I forget a date?”

The reason why you were here came crashing back down and you pulled your hand away from his face. Right. You were angry with him. “No you didn’t, but Bruce I can’t do this anymore.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in shock, those were not the words he had expected to hear from you. He thought things had been going well, sure he had to miss a few dates, but there had been emergencies, things he couldn’t control. “Y/N,” he started, but you held up a hand and cut him off.

“No Bruce, I don’t want to hear your apologies. I don’t want to hear that you’ll do better, I don’t want promises that won’t mean anything!” You felt your anger rising and you clenched your hands into fists. “At first I thought, ‘Oh it’s okay, he’s a busy man. He runs a business, this is normal’. Then it started to happen more frequently and more often. It hurts when I’m left at on our dates alone and I don’t know the reasons why. You never pause to say, ‘Hey they need me at the office something just happened’ or ‘Darling, I’m sorry but Lucius just called and needs my approval on something’. It’s never any of those it’s a simple I need to go and then you’re out the door before I can say a word! How do you think that makes me feel, Bruce?”

Bruce could see the tears beginning to well up in your eyes and he felt terrible. He hadn’t thought about what his disappearing acts may do to you. One reason being because he had never really had to deal with something like this before. There was a reason people thought he was a playboy and that’s because that’s what he wanted them to believe. His lifestyle didn’t have room for a full-time relationship. 

Then you had come into his life. He had seen you at that charity event watching him and actually _listening_ to what he had to say. How long had it been since someone had just listened to him? Too long. Alfred and Dick seemed to be the only ones that really listened to him besides you. But Dick could sometimes be a pain seeing as how he was still just a teenager.

He wanted to keep you in his life, he wanted you to stay. He wanted to let you in.

That thought made him pause. For once he actually wanted to let someone in on his secret. “I need to show you something… It’ll hopefully explain things for you, or at least put them in a new light. And I’m showing you because I trust you, Y/N and because, well because I love you.”

Those three little words made the whole world stop. Time slowed and for a moment you thought that maybe you had misheard him. Maybe you were hearing things. “I’m sorry, you what?”

He chuckled and pulled you closer to him, “I love you, and if you’ll hear me out I promise things may make a bit more sense and we can talk about how to fix what we have. Because I don’t want to let you go Y/N. I like having you in my life. Besides Dick would kick my ass if I let you go. He says you make me happy and he’s right you do. Though my actions probably haven’t proven that to you.” He took your hand, “Come along, we have a lot to discuss.”

He led you through the halls of the manor and to the library where he opened a secret door to an elevator. Heading down deep you began to squirm. What was he hiding from you?

When the elevator doors opened and Bruce led you out onto a walkway where you paused, your eyes widening. Below was a cave and not just any cave, but the Batcave. You saw the Batmobile, a bank of computers, a sparring area, and a section for the super suits. “Holy shit,” your voice was soft as the words slipped out.

“I’m Batman,” he said simply. “This is where I disappear on nights when we have our dates. Alfred will message me and tell me something big is going down and I jump into action.” He turned you so that you were looking at him and not the _freaking_ Batcave.

“You’re… you’re him,” you said. You were still trying to process that Bruce Wayne was Batman. It made sense, but holy shit he was Batman! You gripped the railing in front of you as you continued to stare at the Batcave. 

Bruce stood by silently for a few moments to let you process what you were seeing. He knew how hard this could be to wrap your head around. Batman was an important figure in Gotham, people had been speculating on the Bat’s identity for years. Some had even been bold enough to say that Bruce was Batman. He had always found a way around it, a way to prove those people wrong.

After a few minutes passed Bruce said, “I’m not showing this to you because I’m trying to excuse my behavior, it’s just that I want you to understand. I’ve never really had anything long term as I have had with you, it made it easier to keep the secret. I’m not used to keeping this secret from someone I care about. I can’t promise that if you stay with me that it will get easier. I’ll have bad nights and close calls, but I want to share it with you. I want you to be the reason I look forward to coming home at night. The reason why I don’t come home to cold sheets and emptiness.” He gently placed a hand over yours and you looked up at him, your chest tight with emotion. Bruce looked more vulnerable than you had ever seen him, the sincerity of his words written all over his face. “So will you stay with me?”

The answer was an easy one now that you knew the truth. “Of course I’ll stay with you, Bruce.” Bruce visibly relaxed and there was a smile appearing on his face. You moved to stand directly in front of him, “Because I love you too.”

There was a lot that you and Bruce still needed to discuss, but as he pulled you into his arms you didn’t care about how much your life would change. For right now all you cared about was being wrapped in his warm embrace and relishing in the fact that he loved you too.


End file.
